


Toby

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Surprise [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Birth, F/F, Hospitals, Miranda being sassier than normal because extreme amounts of pain, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writers Bingo, bingo card 6, new baby fluff, sharing elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Miranda and Andy welcome their little Toby into the world.





	Toby

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 6: sharing elevator

Miranda latched onto Andrea’s hand and squeezed. Hard. So hard she felt Andrea’s bones groaned under her grip. She was  _ very  _ sure though, that whatever pain her partner was experiencing, it was nothing like the magnitude of pain that was ripping through her.

“Exactly when is this elevator supposed to come? And who thought that having the maternity ward on the seventh floor was a genius idea? Women in labor do  _ not  _ want to wait.” Though it wasn’t like there was going to be much relief when she reached the floor. Her birth plan stuck to everything being as natural as possible. Epidurals could cause complications for older women giving birth, and that was the last thing she needed. She desperately wished it was thirteen years ago and she was delivering the twins, blissfully numb from the hips down. Tobias was going to get an earful when he was old enough to joke with, that was for certain.

Miranda let up her grip when the contraction passed and she slumped back in her wheelchair. She had waited like they were supposed to until the contractions were less than ten minutes apart before heading for the hospital. She’d tried to distract herself until they had gotten in the back of the Benz with their hospital bags, but honestly it had only half worked.  She had spent the time trying to read but getting distracted by the flashes of pain and Andrea had paced around the house like a caged animal. Only the twins had acted normal, running around the house, watching T.V., and playing video games. Cara would be taking them over when Tobias had actually graced his presence on the world.

Which since the contractions now seemed to be getting closer and closer to a minute apart, that was going to happen sooner or later, so where was the god damn elevator.

“He’s the elevator,” Andrea said, wheeling her toward it quickly, with their assigned hospital staff trailing them. If people in the hospital were unaware of who she was, they could tell she was important just by the number of medical staff that followed her around to cover the hospital’s legal ass so to speak.

She tensed through another contraction, and by the time she opened her eyes they were passing the third floor. “Andrea, you did not do this to me, but I am going to blame you anyway with all your hope and we’ll figure it out bluster. God why did I want to do this again?” 

Andrea clearly held back a chuckle, but Miranda didn’t even have the energy for the moment to call her out on it. She’d encourage the woman to have a child of her own and then she would laugh at her when she was in this much pain and was making wild accusations.

They rolled off the elevator and into organized chaos. Miranda was relieved to see her OB emerge from the crowd in standard issue hospital green.

“Hi there, your room is all ready to go, just like you asked. A nurse will check how dilated you are and how far apart your contractions are and we’ll see what we need to do from there, sound good?”

Miranda looked up at the woman with what she was sure was a terrifying glare. “Whatever gets this child out of me in an expedited manner.”

Dr. Li chuckled. “You wouldn’t believe how many versions of that statement I’ve heard. It’ll be over before you know it, don’t worry. But those kids of ours have to cause us a little bit of grief first. It gets you ready for the rest of their life.”

Miranda actually laughed at that. Finally, a sense of humor that could speak to a pregnant woman.

Andrea pushed her to a corner room, larger than the normal, set up just as Miranda had requested with all the carefully researched ways to help little Tobias along out into the world. Now it felt like none of that was going to be necessary and that he was going to come out as soon as possible. The twins definitely had not been of the same mind. They had hung around for over a day before Miranda had started pushing.

She pushed herself up and out of the wheelchair with difficulty and shuffled over to the bed, practically flopping back down onto the bed with a sigh. Nurses fluttered around her with instruments and blankets and whatever else. She obeyed the dark skinned woman who gestured for her to sit forward and part her legs. 

“8cm, you’re almost there.” She pulled back and smiled at Miranda. “Your little one is excited to get it over with.”

“We’re excited to meet him,” Andrea said, taking Miranda’s hand again.

Miranda sighed and relaxed into the bed, letting Andrea’s warmth soothe her. And then there was another contraction and Miranda had the vague feeling that she was cursing up a storm, but she had no real control.

The nurse laughed. “Looks like she’s got a grip,” she said to Andrea.

Andrea nodded and flexed her hand gently in Miranda’s. “I might need a splint at the end of this.”

“You joke, but I had that happen once. Granted the husband was calcium deficient, but still it happened.” She turned back to Miranda. “One more contraction and I’ll report my findings back to Dr. Li and she should be back in here to discuss what we’re going to do in the interim.”

Andrea left her side for just a second to grab a chair and pull it beside the bed. “How are you doing really?” she asked, as most of the staff bustled out now that Miranda was settled.

“Really?” 

Andrea nodded.

“I’m tired, in pain, and ready to meet our son at any time if he would cooperate. He’s going to be just as stubborn as you, isn’t he?”

Andrea smirked. “He will if I have anything to do about it.”

“Wonderful, just what I need, two of you.”

“You love us both.”

Miranda softened at that. “I do.”

“All those sappy pregnancy hormones are getting to you again,” she teased.

“You do know how to ruin a moment.”

Andrea winked. “Gotta keep you on your toes.” Her thumb made soothing circles on the back of Miranda’s hand.

“As if twin girls didn’t do that before.” But she brought Andrea’s hand up to her mouth to kiss it before dropping their hands to the sheets once more, and not a second too soon. Another contraction ripped through her and she grunted loud enough to be heard across the room, she was sure.

“A little over three minutes. I think in less than two hours your little one will be with us.” The nurse smiled again. “I’ll be right back with the doctor.”

“How are you feeling?” Andrea asked.

Miranda just looked at her.

“What? I know it’s a stupid question, you’re giving birth, yeah, yeah, I get that. You’ve also been through it before so at least you have a comparison. Better, worse, the same?” Andrea shrugged and rolled her eyes.

“Worse, no epidural, by this point I was numbed. Beforehand, though, it was much the same. I forgot a lot of the pain, but it all came back to me the second that first real contraction ripped through me. Imagine, Andrea, cramps magnified by a factor of a thousand and you will come close to what a contraction feels like.”

Andrea’s face scrunched up in that adorable way Miranda secretly loved. “Would it help if after everything I promise to go get you that ridiculously expensive gelato you love and order in Smith and Wollensky? With an extra order of this mashed potatoes you pretend you don’t steal off my plate?”

“Add in some of that god awful thing you call pizza in the Midwest and I believe all my ills will be cured.” She shook her head fondly. “Though I do not think my normal fixes for cramps will fix this, I won’t turn them down. God knows I will be starving. I will be starving for as long as I breastfeed too. The models will just die of jealousy.”

Andrea laughed. “They already do when I walk in with Italian takeout on your late nights.”

“Unless you want to fetch pasta on top of everything else I suggest you do not speak of it.” Her stomach growled loudly. This close to delivery, though, eating probably wasn’t the best idea. The last thing she wanted was to feel like she was going to throw up when she was exerting herself.

Dr. Li swept into the room, holding Miranda’s chart. “Hello again. From the looks of everything, I think that Reina was right in her guess of two hours, but all those machines you’re hooked up to will let us know if anything changes and there will be a nurse in here every twenty minutes to check your dilation. Once you hit 10cm you know the drill.” She smiled.

Another contraction hit and Miranda threw her head against the pillow. She would be glad to never feel this sensation again. She was going to look into sterilization techniques as soon as she was recovered from the birth. This was not happening again. Not that it would considering she now was with Andrea, but still. 

“Normally I tell patients to take a lap or two around the ward to encourage things along, but I think you should stay put. I don’t think you want to have to push in the hallway.”

“You would be  _ very  _ correct.” God knows the press weren’t allowed in the hospital, but with phones somehow a picture of her would find its way where it wasn’t supposed to be.

“I’ll stay close and check back in in about thirty minutes.” Dr. Li nodded and walked out.

Miranda sighed. “And now the waiting truly begins.”

“I’ll update the girls on what’s going on while we wait. You want to watch TV or rest or?”

“Just sit with me, if you would. It will most likely be the last quiet time we have in the next five years.”

Andrea snorted lightly. “Fair.” She took out her phone and typed out a message to the girls and fired it off with quick fingers and she gripped Miranda’s hand again. “Let the quiet time begin.”

 

—

 

When Miranda hit 10cm everything happened rather quickly. She remember this from the girls. Suddenly instead of one nurse in the room, there were a cadre of nurses and her doctor, decked out in special coverings. She was shifted into normal labor position and everything was most certainly out in the open. Labor and delivery was definitely no place for modesty. Miranda was beyond caring, really, the contractions were so close together now she just wanted this child out of her right this second, damn the circumstances it happened in.

She looked up at Andrea, still by her bedside, looking down at her with just a bit of panic in her eyes, but more and more love.

“He’s going to be here soon,” Andrea said, awed.

“He will.” 

“Alright, Miranda, everything is good to go, next contraction we need you to give a big push, ok?” Dr. Li said from behind her surgical mask.

“No problem,  _ believe  _ me.”

Miranda felt the first tingle of the contraction and got ready. When it hit fully, she pushed as hard as she could for the length of the contraction and flopped back when it ended.

“Great job.” Andrea brushed the sweaty forelock of hair off of Miranda’s forehead.

“We can see his head. This next push is going to be the worst. You get his head out and everything else will seem like child’s play.”

“I certainly doubt that.” Delivery was the easy part in comparison to raising them, but this was not the time for that distinction.

The next contraction came and she pushed, screaming out as lances of pain burst through her. How large was this child’s head? Was he going to be the next boy genius or something?

“Your son has a big head,” Miranda panted out when it was over.

“Oh, he’s my son when he has a big head? Is he always going to be my son when he misbehaves?” Andrea smiled down at her.

“Of course, my boy is going to be an angel.”

“Uh huh, because the girls are total angels. I still remember fearing for my life that time I walked upstairs.”

“You believed two eleven year olds. What did you expect was going to happen.”

Another contraction. Another push. More pain. She felt like she was babbling nonsense when she was pushing. She didn’t exactly care.

“Head is clear!” Dr. Li called out. “Shoulders should come next.”

“I am aware of the order of body parts, do not worry doctor.”

“Sassy even when giving birth, I should have known.” 

Miranda looked back at Andrea. “Yes, you should have. If anything, I would have thought you would have known it would be worse now. There is very little filter here, Andrea.”

Andrea leaned down and kissed her forehead. “You make a good point. But it doesn’t matter as long as you’re bringing our son into this world.”

Andrea pulled back just in time for another contraction to wrack through Miranda. She pushed with all she was worth and felt everything finally release. Oh. The next second there was a cry and Miranda felt tears prick at the sides of her eyes.

“Oh Miranda,” Andrea said, eyes glued to the end of the bed. “He’s wonderful.”

“Give us just a second to towel him off and get his vitals and we’ll have him back where he belongs,” Dr. Li said. “In the meantime let’s focus on delivering the placenta that way you can just focus on your baby when he’s all good to go.”

Miranda followed Dr. Li’s directions, but her gaze followed her little Toby as they took him across the room and cleaned him up then measured and weighed him. She wanted him back right that second. Her son. Her son.

She looked at Andrea and Andrea’s eyes held the same look. Their son. They both loved him so much already. If she hadn’t have experienced it already she wouldn’t believe how much she could love someone so much in just an instant of them being the world. 

“Alright, Miranda, everything is good to go on your end. I’m sure he’ll be back in a minute or two.” Dr. Li took off her mask and smiled down at them. “But I can already tell you he’s got ten fingers and toes. I think he’ll be just fine. We’ll monitor you both closely considering it was a high risk pregnancy, but it seems like you both made it through just fine.”

Miranda closed her eyes in relief. “Thank you Doctor.”

“Of course, Miranda.”

Miranda saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A nurse was walking over with Toby, now completely clean in a little blue cap. The nurse placed him gently on Miranda’s bare chest and Miranda felt herself melting into a pile of goo.

“Hello Tobias,” she whispered, arms coming up to encircle him. He was so very small. She forgot just how small they started out. They grew up so fast it was hard to imagine them being a tiny newborn after a while.

“Miranda,” Andrea said with a watery voice. Her hand landed on top of Miranda’s on Tobias’s back. “He’s everything.”

She met Andrea’s gaze. “He is. Our Tobias Andrew Priestly-Sachs.”

Andrea’s eyes widened. She hadn’t discussed the middle name or the hyphenated last name with Andrea beforehand. She wanted it to be a surprise. She wanted Andrea to know just how much this little baby was both of theirs. Andrea had been with them since she had found out Tobias was coming into this world. Had been by her as Stephen renounced all claim on him then tried to use the fact that she worked long hours as leverage in the divorce case. She’d been there when it had failed, had cornered Stephen in the hall and told him if he ever tried to do something like that again she would dig into his past until she found something that would ruin his life and she’d run it as a front page story. She’d been at every appointment, gotten every single thing Miranda’s pregnancy cravings had wanted, given her massages, fallen into bed with her when Miranda’s hormones couldn’t stand not being touched, slept beside her, told her she was beautiful when she felt like a whale. She had been everything that Miranda could have wanted in a co-parent. 

“Tobias Andrew? Our little Toby?” Tears rolled down cheeks as Andrea smiled so wide Miranda thought it had to hurt.

“Our little Toby. Take off your shirt.”

Andrea did as told and Miranda scooped Tobias off her chest and handed him gently to Andrea. She placed him against her chest and started to sway naturally. She was a great mother already. Miranda felt so happy she felt as if she would burst, watching two of her favorite people getting to know each other.

“The girls aren’t going to shut up about how cute he is. They’re going to demand to help pick out his clothes.” Andrea’s eyes never left their son.

“Oh, I imagine so. A few late nights of him crying and having to change dirty diapers will sober them up.” She laughed softly. “But I cannot blame them on the baby clothes. They really are adorable.”

“I’ll call them in an hour or two. I think both of you should rest for a bit.”

Miranda felt all the exhaustion of the day hit her at the mere suggestion of rest. “I think that is a good idea.”

Andrea put Tobias back down on Miranda’s chest and whipped out her phone. “I’m taking pictures and you can’t stop me.” And then she snapped a few photos of them together before Miranda could even roll her eyes.

“You are going to have those framed and displayed somewhere embarrassing, aren’t you?”

“Of course.”

Miranda yawned and her eyes started to close of their own free will. “I should have known.” She sighed. “I love you, Andrea.”

“I love you too, Miranda, both of you.”

Miranda felt herself drifting off to sleep with a content smile on her face.

 


End file.
